russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 STILL RULES NATIONWIDE IN NOVEMBER
December 3, 2016 More viewers nationwide still prefer IBC-13’s programs as it recorded a national average audience share of 28%, or nine-points higher versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 35%, based on Kantar Media data covering both urban and rural homes across the country. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has 2,000 homes based in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13 has consistently cited TV ratings covering urban and rural homes in Luzon, the Visayas, and Mindanao. IBC-13 also drew more viewers in the primetime block (6PM-12MN) in November, scoring 26%, a 4-point lead compared to ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 36%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Aside from primetime, IBC-13 also led the other time blocks of the day including the morning block (6AM-12NN) with 20% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 35%; the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 34%; and afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 34%. 19 out of the 30 most watched programs in the country were also produced by IBC-13, with the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell still leading the list with a national TV rating of 44.5%. Male viewers who watching the basketball for PBA topping the ratings game as the much-awaited 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup scording the viewership are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa (40.2%), Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors (38.9%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots (38.7%). It was followed by Express Balita with a national TV rating of 32.2%. Its rival programs are TV Patrol and 24 Oras, meanwhile, received with 32.2% and 23.3%. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, on the other hand, is still the undisputed number game show with an average national TV rating of 37.8%, while Born to be a Superstar is still the undisputed leader every Sunday with an average national TV rating of 37.4%. IBC and Secarats-produced reality talent search Bida Best 2016, which hailed Grae Fernandez as the grand winner, topped the list of the most watched TV programs in the country with an average national TV rating of 25.5% Like the previous months, APO Tanghali Na! still reigned as the most watched noontime show in the country with a national TV rating of 23.8% on weekdays and 24.9% on Saturdays. It’s Showtime registered with 17.6% on weekdays and 19.5% on Saturdays. Eat Bulaga, on the other hand, only got 12% on weekdays and 13.7% on Saturdays. Afternoon superserye Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell, which premiered in November, scoring the TV rating of 19.4% and beat Doble Kara and Hahamakin ang Lahat are only got 16.7% and 11.8%. Also joining the list are Maya Loves Sir Chief (30.8%), The Million Peso Money Drop (30.4%), IBC and Secarats-produced romantic primetime drama You Light Up My Life (22.7%), High School Life (22.4%), the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (21.3%), T.O.D.A.S. (20.8%), Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? (19.8%), Dingdong n' Lani (19.1%) and Express Balita Weekend (18.5%). As IBC kept its running third over its rival networks, it also maintained its viewership in the digital platform through IBC Video, the pioneering video-on-demand service and the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. Rapidly transitioning into a digital company, IBC-13 domianting all media networks in bringing its content online to address the change in the Filipinos’ viewing habits. The most watched programs on IBC Video and HOOQ last month were You Light Up My Life, Lara Laura, High School Life and Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell. Meanwhile, more Filipinos will be able to watch IBC-13 shows as the partnership with Globe Telecom Inc. under HOOQ, the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content. IBC Video is the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. In other areas, IBC also beat ABS-CBN and GMA. The Kapinoy network reigning the ratings game in Total Balance Luzon with 25% versus ABS-CBN’s 47% versus GMA’s 36%; in Total Visayas with 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 53% versus GMA’s 28%; and in Total Mindanao with 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 53% versus GMA’s 30%. Aside from radio and television, IBC has also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. IBC-13 has also ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, theme park development, among others, showing that it has become more than a sequestered broadcasting network through the years. The company reported PHP 13.5 billion consolidated revenue for the first half of 2016, bringing its net income to PHP 1.5 billion, 40% higher compared to the same period last year. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TOP 20 PROGRAMS IN NOV 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 44.5% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 40.2% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 38.9% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 38.4% #''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.4% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.4% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.2% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.7% #''Pinoy Boyband Superstar'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.3% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.6% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.9% #''Bida Best 2016'' (IBC) - 25.5% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 25.2% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (Saturdays) (IBC) - 24.9% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.3% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 24% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 23.3% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 21.3% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.8% #''Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?'' (IBC) - 19.8% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 19.1% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 18.5%